Loki: Finales felices son solo para los héroes
by Huginn89
Summary: Sigunn, una valiente guerrera Vanir aprende de la forma mas difícil que los 'finales felices' y el 'amor puro' no son términos aplicables si te enamoras de un villano. Cuando el hombre que amas no puede salvarte, solo hay una cosa que hacer: Salvarte a ti misma. (Historia paralela en el Universo Marvel)
1. El ímpetu de la juventud

5 Siglos antes de THOR's MARVEL  
Vanaheim.

Era una mañana cruelmente fría ese día, los sonidos de la guerra se oían lejanos, pero el olor a humo y carne quemada eran perversamente fuertes. Parecía que la guerra con los Gigantes de Fuego no pararía hasta que no quede un solo Vanir en pie. Sigunn se encontraba junto a la ventana inquieta, observando, esperando noticias.

Su aniñada mente se sentía frustrada de no poder ser útil en la batalla solo por ser mujer. Ansiaba demostrar su poder físico, la fuerza de sus jóvenes brazos, la agilidad de sus piernas y la destreza de sus manos. Pero a su corta edad ignoraba que una mujer inteligente podía tener más influencia sobre las acciones de los hombres, con palabras suaves y miradas sutiles, que con el filo de una espada ensangrentada.

Desde la última gran guerra que tuvo lugar en su tierra, de la cual el reino de Asgard salió victorioso, vanaheim había acordado una alianza con los Æsir. La alianza, en otras palabras, consistía en brindarle al reino eterno sus cosechas y animales a precios muy bajos, a cambio de sus propias vidas y sus tierras. Era un precio "justo" cuando no se tenía otra opción. Desde entonces estaban bajo la protección de los Æsir, y bajo sus reglas.

Una de esas leyes era que las mujeres no tenían lugar en la guerra, ya que el "honor" era una característica meramente masculina. La verdad era que las únicas mujeres permitidas en los campamentos eran las prostitutas. Claro que su padre había prohibido su presencia allí, y Sigunn no era tan tonta como para desobedecer, conocía demasiado bien la furia del hombre.

Su padre, Zeth Svan, era el comandante segundo en mando de la armada de Odín. Junto con su hermano, el famoso dios de la guerra, Tyr, eran unos de los más leales súbditos de Asgard. Zeth no era un hombre precisamente querido por su familia. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado tras el tratado de paz de Asgard y Vanaheim, y no era más que eso para él, un acuerdo.

Los peores recuerdos de Sigunn provienen de su niñez. Zeth siempre fue un mal esposo y un desastroso padre. Recuerda que habían veces que Zeth no aparecía en casa por semanas, y cuando lo hacía llegaba borracho de las tabernas, trayendo mujeres a casa. Recordaba que esas noches su madre, Laenna, tenía que dormir en el cuarto de ella y su hermano mayor, para dejarle la cama libre a Zeth y sus amigas. Antes no lo entendía, ahora solo le daba asco.

Las peores noches, sin embargo, eran cuando volvía a casa solo, con el alcohol y la adrenalina brotando por sus venas. Laenna solía encerrarse en la habitación con sus hijos cuando lo veía llegar en ese estado, pero a veces no corría con tanta suerte. Sigunn en su inocencia de niña creía que su padre solo le golpeaba, pero Röd, su hermano sabía que era algo aun peor. Las pocas veces que trató de defender a su madre del abuso, el recibió los peores golpes. Al fin de cabo era tan solo un niño en ese entonces.

Röd creció para convertirse en uno de los muchachos más apuesto de todo el reino, y su talento para la medicina era inigualable. Su madre había estado tan orgullosa de él, pero Zeth no compartía el sentimiento. El asgardiano decía que ese era un área para mujeres, y que debía comportarse como el muchacho que era.

Röd solía contarle a Sigunn sobre sus frustraciones a causa de su padre. Sobre las presiones de convertirse en un guerrero, sobre el hecho que debía mantener en silencio su relación amorosa, porque zeth nunca lo aprobaría.

La sexualidad en Vanaheim era muy diferente a la del Reino Eterno. Aquí no existían orientaciones sexuales correctas o incorrectas, solo existían actos sexuales. Claro que con el control de Asgard sobre el reino algunas cosas estaban empezando a cambiar, y la mentalidad del pueblo era fuertemente influenciada. Por lo que llegó un momento en que Röd tuvo que decidir si seguir bajo la mano opresora de su padre o fugarse en busca de una nueva vida. Eligió la última, lamentablemente para pena de todos. Desde aquel entonces la familia se desintegró. Zeth decidió irse a vivir en Asgard, viéndose junto con su familia solo en eventos oficiales. Por su lado Sigunn y su madre se habían hecho más unidas que nunca.

Influenciada por el odio a su padre y el peligro de vivir dos mujeres solas, Sig había empezado a entrenar en secreto con su amigo de la niñez: Einarr, quien más tarde se convertiría en el Primer General del ejército Vanir. Sus lecciones con la espada y su constante espíritu aventurero habían formado en Sigunn una jovencita diestra en todo tipo de armas blancas.

De día guardaba la apariencia de una delicada lady, hija de un gran comandante de Asgard. Pero por las noches cabalgaba sola, mirando las estrellas, añorando la libertad que su alma tanto ansiaba. De ese mismo modo se sentía hoy, mirando a través de aquella ventana. Su reino estaba siendo consumido por el enemigo y ella podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Suspiró con desgano ante aquellos pensamientos tan grises, pero sus ánimos se alzaron de inmediato al ver dos jinetes acercarse a la entrada de la casa. Se dirigió al hall bajando las escaleras con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían.

Cuando llegó a la puerta notó que su madre sostenía una carta, sus hombros estaban tensionados y su cara era tan pálida como el mármol que pisaban sus pies.

–Gracias –les dijo a los soldados, para luego acompañarlos hasta el patio y despedirlos.

–¿Que sucede? – preguntó Sig en cuanto su madre volvió a entrar a la casa con su semblante igual de pálido, sosteniendo lo que parecía una espada envuelta en tela.

–Tu padre está muerto –le dijo con una mirada ausente, mientras dejaba la espada en la mesa para servirse un vaso con agua.

–¿Qué? – musitó Sigunn para sí misma, su mente se negaba a creer lo que acababa de oír. Zeth era conocido por ser uno de los mejores guerreros de Asgard, ¿ _cómo podía ser posible?_ El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose la despertó de la montaña rusa que era su mente en ese momento.

–¿Madre? – preguntó caminando hacia ella, quien estaba tapando su boca para apagar su llanto, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro ahora enrojecido.

–Es que ni aun muerto nos puede dejar de traer desgracias? –gritó Laenna entre sollozos.

–Mamá, no entiendo ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Sigunn con una expresión confundida.

–¡De que perderemos todo! Sin un hombre que se haga cargo de la familia perderemos la casa, las cosechas... ¡Todo! –Ya no había desesperación en sus siguientes palabras sino resignación. –Si no buscas un pretendiente pronto, terminaremos en la calle o lo que es peor, en el palacio de Asgard.

Sigunn cerró sus ojos, entendía muy bien lo que implicaba la situación. Si fueran simples campesinas, la ley solo les exigiría un nuevo contrato de matrimonio para asegurar de que haya un hombre que pueda controlar sus bienes y brindarles protección. Su madre era aún joven, y podría tener un vientre fértil para reforzar el matrimonio.

El problema era que no eran simples campesinas, sino la familia de uno de los señores más respetados de Asgard. Por este motivo recibirían un trato especial, permitiéndole a Laenna hacer luto por el tiempo que ella desee. Pero Sigunn en cambio tendría un acuerdo de compromiso a penas sus pies pisen el suelo del reino eterno.

–No quiero que la historia se repita. No tienes por qué sufrir lo que yo. Es mejor que elijas un buen muchacho aquí en Vanaheim para casarte. Pero hazlo pronto, el funeral de los guerreros será en 5 días. Si lo consigues tal vez pueda convencer a Odín. –dijo Laenna con tristeza.

La mente de Sigunn no dejaba de pensar en alguna forma para escapar de la situación, pero parecía imposible. _Imposible a menos que…_

–¿Y qué pasaría si Röd decidiera volver a casa? Eso nos ganaría más tiempo, ¿verdad? –apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que había cometido un error. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Su madre se volteó bruscamente a mirarla. Su shock lentamente volviendo a convertirse en resignación. –Sabes muy bien que él no regresará…

A Sigunn se le estremeció el corazón al oírla, pero era la única idea que podría funcionar.

–Ya lo sé. Pero hace tanto tiempo desde su partida... Su rostro pudo haber cambiado un poco. Tal vez…

–No. Nadie lo conoció tan bien como para hacerse pasar por él, Tyr, sin lugar a dudas lo descubriría de inmediato. –dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza, aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared.

–Yo sí. –dijo Sigunn con voz firme. Mantuvo el contacto visual con su madre cuando ésta la miró, pero por dentro tragó saliva.

–No. – sentenció Laenna. –¿Estás loca? Lo primero que harán será enviarte a esa horrible guerra…

Sigunn tomó aire y esta vez habló con seguridad –Sabes muy bien que soy más que competente con la espada. Lucharé lo que reste de la guerra y luego buscaré un hombre al que pueda tolerar lo suficiente como para casarme. Además, será imposible buscar un marido en tiempos de guerra, en las casas solo quedan niños y ancianos– intentó razonar con su madre.

Laenna suspiró sonoramente porque sabía muy bien que su hija tenía razón, todos los hombres estaban ahora en la guerra, no tenía caso. Volvió a mirar los ojos de la muchacha y por primera vez vio algo diferente en su mirada. Tenía una meta, y la pasión necesaria para alcanzarla. Le sonrió con ternura y le dijo en tono de broma –Tráeme unas tijeras, tu hermano nunca tuvo el cabello tan largo.

El rostro de Sigunn se iluminó de inmediato y su sonrisa opacó por unos instantes el brillo del mismísimo sol.


	2. El siempre incambiable Reino Eterno

Loki giró los ojos al escuchar a su hermano fanfarronear con sus amigos sobre la batalla venidera. Lady Sif estaba sentada junto a él, lucía un hermoso vestido azul con detalles en plateado. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Thor al igual que su corazón, pero su mente parecía estar muy lejos de la fiesta en la que se encontraban.

–¿En que piensas? –preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad.

Ella suspiró sin mirarlo – Déjame en paz Loki.

Cuando muy jóvenes, Loki guardaba una gran atracción por la muchacha, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su hermano. Así que cuando ella rechazó sus avances, el joven le regaló una pequeña muestra de lo que en realidad era bueno: travesuras. Desde aquella mañana en que se despertó completamente calva, nunca más se dirigió a él como su príncipe. Y aunque le regresó el cabello, ella nunca le perdonó, tal vez eso se deba a que en vez de sus risos dorados le dio una cabellera tan negra como la noche... Demasiado parecida a la de él.

– Sin ofensas lady Sif, solo preguntaba –le dijo en tono serio, volteándose como para dar terminada la conversación.

Ella volvió a suspirar. – ¿Nunca has sentido que toda tu vida ha sido una farsa? –le preguntó después de unos segundos.

Él se asombró ante la honestidad de la mujer. – Convivo con la corte, Sif, respiro falsedad a cada minuto...

–No es eso. –bufó la muchacha – Siento como que he gastado años y años buscando una meta que... Ya no estoy segura valga la pena.

– ¿Te refieres a casarte con Thor? –dijo con un tono inocente pero lleno de maldad. Estaba esperando la ira de la mujer para retirarse, pero nunca llegó. Sif miraba el suelo con tristeza en su semblante y un extraño sentimiento de remordimiento invadió el pecho de Loki. Tragó saliva y trató de levantar los ánimos – Sif, lo siento, solo fue una broma...

–No. –se levantó ella dándole la espalda –No lo fue. –dijo en un tono frio. Se volteó para verlo a los ojos y había cierta determinación en ellos – Pero me cansé de esperar imposibles.  
Su rostro duro se suavizó un poco, formando una leve sonrisa y le dijo – Gracias Loki. –antes de hacer un gesto con su cabeza y retirarse de la fiesta.

La cara del príncipe era de pura incredibilidad. Por más veces que reconstruyera la escena en su cabeza, no le encontraba sentido alguno. _Nunca entendería a las mujeres._

La voz de trueno de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio reía con fuerza, mientras intentaba balancear la jarra de hidromiel que tenía en su mano. La mitad de la bebida, sin embargo, caía al piso.

Se levantó despacio y se escabulló hacia la salida. Si quería estar en forma para la guerra de mañana debería aprovechar dormir.

Su alcoba estaba en penumbras cuando llegó, no perdió tiempo en encender ninguna luz, se despojó de sus ropas con un mero movimiento de su mano, y se deslizó por las sabanas de seda negra. Acarició su almohada pensando que pasarían muchas noches antes de volver a dormir allí, le esperaban semanas difíciles, meses tal vez... ¡ _Como odiaba las malditas guerras!_

 _X_

Su caballo, STYRKUR, estaba pronto con su equipaje cuando llegó a los establos. Montó hacia el bifrost, los soldados abriéndole paso. No había rastros de su hermano, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, Thor se caracterizaba por su impuntualidad.

–Loki. –le saludó su padre con un gesto de su cabeza. – Espero que hayas empacado más que dagas, las guerras solo se ganan cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tampoco era para nada extraño recibir lecturas de parte del Padre De Todos tan temprano en la mañana. – Si, padre. –comentó neutralmente, mordiéndose la lengua para controlarse, pero su hermano lo liberó de la tensión cuando llegó al observatorio bajando de su caballo y caminando con paso tranquilo, robándose la atención completa del rey.

Palmeando su hombro le dijo –Hijo. Será tu primera batalla con Mjolnir, espero que te ayude a marcar una diferencia que nos favorezca. –le sonrió.

Thor solo rio a carcajadas –He entrenado mucho, padre. Será pan comido, ya verás. –le aseguró. El ojo de Odín brilló con orgullo.

El pelinegro se sintió levemente incómodo con la cálida escena frente suyo, pero siempre había sido así. No importa cuánto se esforzara en complacer al anciano, Thor siempre seria su favorito, su heredero. Su madre, Frigga, siempre le decía que no congeniaba con su padre porque eran demasiado parecidos. _Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no._

 _X_

En su llegada a Vanaheim, el pueblo los acogió con calidez de inmediato. Se encontraban en Velggus, la ciudad que era casa del rey Njorn, quien los recibió con amabilidad y diplomacia, aunque a los ojos esmeraldas de Loki no se le escapaba ver cierta incomodidad en el anciano cada vez que hablaba con el Padre De Todos. Parece que aunque fuesen aliados, al rey de Vanaheim le costaba tener que pedir la ayuda del reino eterno, _o tal vez sea el hecho de que verse rodeado de guerreros asgardianos le traía malos recuerdos..._

Loki era un niño pequeño cuando ambos reinos se enfrentaron, la confrontación duró menos de 10 días. El resultado era el esperado, Vanaheim era un reino de agricultores y pescadores, mientras que Asgard estaba fundada por guerreros. No había discusión sobre quien ganaría. Parece que los años no habían ayudado a olvidar esos tiempos después de todo.

El hall donde se encontraban no era tan alto como las construcciones asgardianas, pero su belleza no tenía comparación. La mezcla de piedras preciosas permitía que el sol iluminara todo el lugar. Las paredes eran de un granito tan blanco como la nieve, y las puertas eran de una madera preciosamente labrada. Era bueno el cambio de aires, el oro que predominaba en todo Asgard a veces se tornaba agobiador.

Njorn les presentó distintas familias pertenecientes a la corte, Loki hizo uso de sus sonrisas mas falsas y evitó todo tipo de conversaciones. Debía lidiar con la corte de Asgard todo el tiempo, lo menos que deseaba era gastar su tiempo con esa gente aquí también.

–Lady Laenna. Hoy Vanaheim y Asgard ha tenido una gran pérdida, lo siento mucho. –oyó la voz de su padre. Recordó las noticias sobre la muerte del comandante Zeth, un asgardiano con el corazón en el reino de Vanaheim que murió honradamente como el guerrero que fue. Loki puso su cara más compasiva y se giró para darle sus condolencias a la familia, pero en vez de encontrar una viuda con su hija, se encontró con la doncella más bella que haya conocido. Su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego, sus ojos en cambio lucían tan grises como el hielo, mientras tanto sus labios color rosa resaltaban sobre aquella piel de porcelana.

El príncipe quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, pero se recuperó con rapidez, tomando la mano de la muchacha le dijo – Mi lady, lamento mucho su perdida. –para luego colocar sus labios fríos sobre la piel caliente de su mano.

Para su desilusión ella solo sonrió con cordialidad, y volvió su mirada a la viuda.

– Lady Laenna, mis condolencias. –le dijo mientras que tomaba la mano de la mujer para saludarla de igual forma. – Zeth fue un gran guerrero, Asgard está en deuda con él y su familia. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, si está dentro de nuestras posibilidades, se lo brindaremos con gusto –dijo mirando a ambas mujeres, usando su lengua de plata.

– Mi príncipe, es muy amable. –le contestó la viuda con una reverencia. La muchacha, de igual forma hizo una reverencia antes de pegar media vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.

Loki quedó mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido, su mente sumergida en un mar de emociones encontradas. Sin embargo volvió a la realidad cuando una mano pesada se apoyó en su hombro. – ¿Que sucede? –le dijo, sin voltearse a mirar el rostro de su hermano, quien sonreía con picardía.

– ¿Que pasa enano? ¿Hay algo que te guste? Siento decirte que yo la vi primero...

– ¡Por las barbas de Odín! Esta de duelo por su padre, ten un poco de consideración. –gruñó Loki entre dientes.

– ¡Exactamente! ¿Qué mejor que unos buenos bíceps masculinos para llorar? –rió el rubio.

El joven entornó los ojos con irritabilidad y se fue, dejando a su hermano riéndose solo.


	3. El aprendiz Vanir

La tarde era tan fría y cruel como la misma guerra que los había convocado aquí. Los cuerpos sin vida de los guerreros yacían en los barcos, adornados con flores.

Laenna estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo de su marido. Su vista perdida en el mar inquieto que esperaba con ansias despedir las almas.

– Fue un gran hombre. En Valhala estarán gustosos de recibirlo hoy.

La mujer se volteó a mirar a su cuñado con incredulidad. – Sabes muy bien que me importa muy poco a donde va su alma, Tyr.

El hombre sonrió con falsedad. – Debería importarte, gracias a él tienes un título y riquezas...

–A ti también debió importante cuando te metías en mi habitación, y me decías todas esas falsas promesas amor. –le reclamó ella con sarcasmo.

Esta vez él rió con honestidad. –Era joven y estúpido. Y tú eras algo prohibido... La situación fue excitante, mientras duró. –dijo con indiferencia.

Ella le contestó con silencio, ignorándolo por completo, mirando hacia otro lado.

–He estado pensando en tu situación Laenna, y estoy dispuesto a hablar con el Padre De Todos para que arregle un matrimonio. Mi hijo es joven y fuerte-

–¿Qué? –le interrumpió ella. –¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que eso implicaría?

–Entonces es verdad. –dijo el con altanería. –Ella es mi hija.

Laenna se levantó de repente y lo empujó con fuerza –¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Esta ciudad tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes!"

Tyr la tomó por las manos y le dijo –Cuidado Laenna, no querrás que te vean tirarte a mis brazos, cuando el cadáver de mi hermano esta aun tibio, ¿verdad?

Ella se soltó de un tirón, sus ojos solo reflejaban desprecio. –No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a mi hija o te juro que te mataré. –le amenazó con un tono frio y calculador.

Tyr pareció analizar sus palabras por unos segundos, como midiendo la veracidad de la amenaza, pero al final decidió hacerle caso, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Laenna suspiró con pesadez mirándolo alejarse, cerró sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este plan funcionara...

X

Las barcas se incendiaron, mientras miles de lámparas se elevaron al cielo, iluminándolo. Cada luz representaba las lágrimas que se derramaron por aquellos caídos en batalla, aquellos hombres que dieron su vida defendiendo su tierra.

El rey de Asgard las observaba con melancolía. No importaba cuanto se esforzara en mantener la paz, siempre habría adversidad que se levantaría para arruinarla.

La silueta de un muchacho en sus rodillas lo despertó de sus pensamientos. –Mi rey –dijo bajando aún más la cabeza.

El Padre De Todos lo miró con curiosidad, puesto hablaba la lengua Æsir como un nativo, mas no lo conocía. –¿Quién eres muchacho? Levántate quiero ver tu rostro.

El joven así lo hizo, su cabello rojizo le llegaba al pecho, sus ojos eran azules o tal vez grises, estaba vestido de cuero marrón que parecía gastado. Una armadura Vanir muy vieja, sin dudas.

–Mi nombre es Röd Zethson, mi rey. –dijo el joven con la mirada en el sus botas.

 _Ah. El rebelde hijo de Zeth._

Sin embargo lo miró a los ojos en sus siguientes palabras. –En cuanto me he enterado de la muerte de mi padre, he pensado que vengar su muerte será lo mejor que podré hacer para honrar su memoria.

Según el propio Zeth el muchacho era un buen guerrero, pero le costaba seguir órdenes. Tanto era el caso que el joven se fue de su casa por no seguir las reglas de su padre. Dejando el tema de su conducta de lado, _el chico seria de buena ayuda en la batalla..._

–Has cometido muchos errores muchacho, espero que esta guerra te dé la oportunidad de corregirlos. Ve a despedirte de tu madre y hermana. Marchamos mañana a primera hora.

–Si mi rey. La corte no exageraba su misericordia y sabiduría. Muchas gracias.

El Padre De Todos sonrió una vez que el joven se había retirado. _Si ese muchacho necesita disciplina, conozco la persona correcta._

 _X_

Sigunn no logró dormir en toda la noche. Su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades, en las situaciones que podrían presentarse, en cada posible desenlace. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era hora de prepararse.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso. –le dijo su madre, ajustando la tela que apretaba sus senos.

–Mamá por favor! Estaré en una tienda rodeada de hombres por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Debo aprender a hacerlo sola. –rezongó la muchacha.

–Ya no es como cuando eras niña y te escapabas a las bibliotecas a aprender a leer con tu hermano. Esto es muy diferente. –la reprendió, para luego darle una última mirada a su atuendo. –¿Aprendiste bien ese hechizo, verdad? Vamos hazlo, quiero verlo.

Sigunn tomó aire, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y susurró unas palabras en una lengua antigua que pocos Aesirs conocían. Por arte de magia su cuerpo se convirtió en una fiel representación de la anatomía de un hombre.

–¿Por cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerlo? –Preguntó Laenna observando con detalle el hechizo.

–No por mucho. Necesito mucha concentración. –dijo la joven mientras que revertía la ilusión.

–Entonces trata de evitar usarlo.

–Lo se madre. Lo usaré solo si se presenta una urgencia, esta armadura disimula mi cuerpo bastante bien.

Terminó de vestirse con una nueva armadura de cuero y metal. Tomó su espada y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras cruzaba el umbral, ignoraba que hoy sería el día en que su vida cambiaría por completo.

X

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en este día. La expectativa de la batalla lo tenía muy ansioso, y aunque no se animara a decirlo en voz alta, sentía nervios puesto que hoy podría medir el máximo potencial de su nueva arma, Mjolnir. Los entrenamientos no se comparaban a la adrenalina de tener un enemigo en frente. _Hoy va a ser un gran día._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte portazo. –¡No puedo creer esto! Parece que los Norns definitivamente están en mi contra.

Thor frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano llegar con tan mal humor –¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?

–¿Puedes creer que padre me ha encargado entrenar a un imbécil?

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero si estamos partiendo a una guerra…

–Precisamente.

–Además tu asustas a tus aprendices...

–¡Precisamente!

El rubio vio la cara de enojo de su hermano, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener la risa. Los ojos del joven príncipe parecían tirar chispas. Lo que hizo que Thor riera con más fuerza. _Oh, esto si sería divertido_


	4. El precio de la guerra

Mientras el ejército se aprontaba para marchar, Sigunn esperaba órdenes junto a una bandera con el emblema real. Los soldados iban de un lado a otro llevando armas de todo tipo, los caballos parecían ansiosos de lo que les esperaba en unas horas.

Había un campamento blanco a las afueras del palacio, lo que parecía una tienda de sanación. Llegaban carretas con hombres mal heridos, con quemaduras que seguramente dejarían una horrible cicatriz. La guerra era todo, menos gentil...

–¿Tú eres Röd? –Una voz masculina que provenía de su izquierda la asustó.

–Si señ- Si, su alteza. –se corrigió al reconocerlo, bajando la mirada.

–Al menos tienes modales... –susurró el joven, con desgano.

Sigunn lo miró de inmediato. –Pierda el cuidado, su alteza, sé muy bien cómo comportarme.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca supo que había arruinado todo. Cerró los ojos esperando la ira del dios, pero ésta nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el príncipe le sonreía divertido.

–No sé si eres muy valiente o demasiado estúpido... Pero me empiezas a caer bien. –dijo mientras tomaba las riendas de su caballo negro para montar en él.

Sigunn se tomó un momento para observarlo luego de que su shock pasara. Su piel blanca se asemejaba a la de los elfos, pero su cabello era tan negro como la noche y se movía al viento de una forma hipnótica. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una inteligencia tal, que resultaba hasta cierto punto... un poco escalofriante. Él no se veía como ningún asgardiano que ella haya conocido.

–Veo que no traes una espada. ¿Sabes al menos cómo funciona? –Preguntó el príncipe en un tono bromista.

–Si majestad, he entrenado por muchos años, creo que podré defenderme bien.

–Eso lo veremos en la batalla... –comentó levantando una ceja, –¿por qué no te dieron una armadura oficial?

–Aun no me ganado la espada de mi padre, su majestad, es por eso que estoy aquí. –El Asgardiano pareció mascullar la respuesta, como pesando cuando era honor y cuanto vanidad.

–¿De dónde eres Röd? Mi padre no me habló de tu familia, solo que eras un amateur al que no le gustaba seguir órdenes.

Sigunn no se sorprendió para nada al escuchar esas palabras –Zethson, su majestad. No me considero un amateur, pero puede estar tranquilo que intentaré respetar las reglas.

–Ah. Ahora entiendo porque tu cara me resultaba conocida... –el príncipe pareció analizarla en detalle, y por un momento Sigunn pensó que sería descubierta. Pero luego tomó las riendas con más fuerza. –Vamos Röd, si sobrevives este día, mañana te habrás ganado un caballo, por ahora, mejor camina...

 _Idiota._ La vanir ajustó su equipaje, y empezó a caminar siguiendo el ejército. Parece que tendría que probarle a todos, de lo que realmente estaba hecha una mujer.

–¡General Einarr! ¿Podría entregarle una espada decente al nuevo recluta? –gritó el asgardiano a alguien a sus espaldas. La sangre de Sigunn se heló por un instante.

Cuando volteó, la cara de Einarr pasó de confusión, a reconocimiento, y a nuevamente confusión. Sus miradas se cruzaron, como dos amigos que no necesitan mediar palabras para hacerle saber al otro lo que desea. El general pareció entenderlo todo en un segundo.

–Mi general, mi nombre es Röd Zethson, estoy uniéndome a la batalla hoy bajo el mando de su majestad. –Cuando volvió la cara al príncipe, este ya se estaba alejando, como dando por terminada la conversación.

Einarr se acercó de inmediato y la tomó del hombro, guiándola hacia la carpa del armería con la excusa de darle una espada –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sig? ¿Podrías perder tu título por una estupidez como esta…

–Ya lo estoy perdiendo con la muerte de papá. Si no me caso pronto todo se irá a la basura. Solo estoy ganando tiempo. –explicó ella, bajando la mirada para enfatizar su precaria situación.

El Joven le ofreció una espada con una empuñadura forrada en cuero, deseaba darle una más liviana, pero no había mucha variedad a disposición. La miró cálidamente a los ojos antes de abrazarla. –Solo prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sigunn sonrió, haciendo que la apariencia masculina que le otorgaba su ropa perdiera un poco de su magia.

–Eres el mejor Einarr, lo prometo.

X

El campamento era un completo caos. Se escuchaban gritos de todas partes, miles de Vanirs corrían de un lado a otro llevando heridos a las carretas. El olor a putrefacción de los cadáveres reinaba en todo el lugar, pero era el humo quien resultaba sofocante.

La peor parte era reconocer rostros ensangrentados que antes habían sido amigos, padres de familia, hijos. Ojos sin vida que parecían reclamarle justicia, pero que a la vez se veían tan vacíos. Sigunn había entrenado por años el arte de quitar una vida, pero nunca nadie le enseñó el precio de perder una.

Recorría pasturas que ya habían adoptado un color escarlata, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor se movía lentamente, como si la vida misma quisiera mostrarle en detalle la crueldad de la guerra.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta cuanto se había alejado de la seguridad del campamento. Su vista se enfocó en el gigante de fuego que estaba en frente. Medía cerca de 3 metros, su piel roja estaba llena de cicatrices y se veía tan gruesa que las flechas le rebotaban. Sus ojos amarillos parecían disfrutar de ver como la vida de su enemigo se consumía entre sus manos.

El soldado, que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de las garras del gigante, cayó ahora muerto al piso con su cuerpo totalmente derretido por el calor abrazador de las llamas que salían de las manos del monstruo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del gigante, Sigunn supo que la pesadilla había comenzado y no habría a donde correr. _Lo siento Einarr, lo siento tanto._


	5. No hay honor en la muerte

No había sensación más placentera que un baño con agua bien caliente luego de un día difícil.

La armadura de Loki se encontraba completamente llena de sangre, con alguna que otra quemadura leve. Si hay algo que detestaba de todo esto, era ensuciarse las manos. Sus dagas le eran útiles a distancia, pero cuando uno se encontraba en el medio de una batalla, no quedaba otra opción que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para felicidad de todos, los gigantes de fuego habían retrocedido esa misma noche. Pero todos entendían que solo fue una batalla ganada, y no la guerra. Ahora debían estar más atentos que nunca, puesto que un futuro ataque era inminente.

Para cuando salió de su tienda, el pueblo ya estaba de fiesta. Los pocos centinelas que hacían guardia parecían ser los únicos sobrios. La risa alegre de su hermano era la más fácil de distinguir. Hoy había peleado con una furia imparable. Parecía que ese martillo era el arma perfecta para él. Se unió al grupo de hombres y tomó una copa.

–¡Tendrías que haber visto! Su Majestad los derribaba a miles, los gigantes no tuvieron oportunidad. –contaba un einherjar con los ojos rojos por la bebida. Thor reía encantado ante los elogios, mientras que alimentaban su ego.

–Pero no olvidemos a este enano. –continuó el soldado, tomando un muchacho por los hombros. –Nunca he visto matar tan rápido a un gigante con solo una espada.

Aunque todavía estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre, Loki pudo identificar al joven, era Röd.

–¡Eso hay que recompensarlo! –gritó Thor con alegría –Fandral, consigue a la muchacha más hermosa y asegúrate de que nuestro amigo duerma bien esta noche. –dijo en un tono insinuante, ganando unas cuantas risas.

–Su majestad es demasiado amable, pero un buen baño me bastaría. No creo que pueda... volver a usar… ninguna espada por el día de hoy.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por la implicación.

–El hombre sabio escoge bien sus batallas –dijo el rubio entre risas. –De acuerdo, tu descansa muchacho, y pierde cuidado que a la chica te la cuidaré yo.

El campamento entero estalló en risas ante la promiscuidad de su príncipe. Loki debía admitir que si bien su hermano carecía de sutileza en la diplomacia, tenía un carisma especial que robaba el corazón del pueblo.

X

El joven se alejaba con la vista en el piso, seguramente a reclamar su premio, pero Tyr lo interceptó.

–Hola Röd. –miró a su supuesto sobrino con curiosidad.

–Tío… –los ojos del joven irradiaba nerviosismo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi? ¿Un siglo? ¿Dos? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

El impostor miró al suelo con melancolía. Tyr debía admitir que el parecido era impresionante.

–80 años. –respondió sin hacer contacto visual –80 largos años...

Por un momento el guerrero dudó si el muchacho era una farsa o realmente era el mismísimo Röd. La seguridad de sus palabras y la tristeza de su tono eran increíblemente convincentes. Pero no, no podía ser él...

–No importa donde he estado, –dijo ahora con más firmeza y autoridad –Importa que ahora estoy aquí. Los Norns me han dado una segunda oportunidad y si es necesario derramaré hasta la última gota de mi sangre por defender a los míos y a mi reino, nunca más seré un cobarde.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía la boca reseca, y la saliva que logró producir era tan espesa que era casi imposible tragarla. Debía irse de aquí ya.

Asintió con su cabeza, saludándolo. Retrocedió unos pasos para luego voltearse y alejarse de ese lugar.

 _Era él. ¿Pero cómo? Realmente era el, si. Él sabía. Lo sabía todo..._

 _X_

Einarr vio como Tyr se alejaba de Sigunn con espanto, sin dudas el viejo no podría creer sus propios ojos. El hijo prodigo había vuelto, bueno, en parte.

La muchacha le sonrió desde lejos y le hizo una seña de que volvería luego. Einarr aprovechó para ir a su carpa a descartar su sucia armadura, sus manos callosas recorrían poco a poco cada pieza de metal hasta solo quedar en su túnica.

Tenía quemaduras, pero no eran muy graves. Al igual que los Aesir, los Vanir curaban muy rápido. Si bien no tenían la estatura de casi dos metros que poseían los Aesir, Los Vanirs disfrutaban de la agilidad y destreza de hombres que han trabajado toda su vida en el campo y en los mares. Por lo que usar una armadura de 30 kilos no les parecía gran esfuerzo.

Si bien es cierto que Vanaheim no es conocida por sus ejércitos, el rey Njorn durante sus largos años al mando, pudo lograr poco a poco formar una elite con hombres dispuestos a morir por su patria. Einarr, había deseado ser un guerrero desde muy pequeño, al igual que su amiga Sigunn, siempre repudió la injusticia del mundo, y creía que solo un hombre podría estar tranquilo si podía defenderse solo.

Por esta misma razón, nunca abandonó a Sigunn, aun cuando sus sexos les exigían responsabilidades diferentes. Nunca quiso ver a Sig como una damisela indefensa, por eso dedicó horas de su vida en entrenarla a sobrevivir. Vanaheim era un reino donde el crimen era moneda de todos los días, y los forajidos gobernaban los bosques que rodeaban la capital.

El problema no era que Njorn no permitiera más seguridad y más ejércitos, el problema era que Odín permitía un número limitado de soldados. Ofrecía a alguno de sus einherjar más distinguidos una "posición estratégica" en ciertos pueblos, a cambio de que le dieran a éste la mano de una linda joven, con una propiedad y ciertas riquezas. Porque claro, para que se diera una buena vida y no extrañara los lujos y la calidez de Asgard. _La vida es tan injusta..._

Sigunn entró en su carpa con la armadura limpia y el rostro sin polvo, se veía 10 años más vieja y solo habían pasado unas pocas noches. Era impresionante ver el efecto que tenía una guerra en las personas.

–Lo sé, ni me lo digas. Es una estupidez –habló primero ella, sin dejarlo siquiera abrir la boca. Einarr sonrió con tristeza. –Esto no es lo que esperaba. En los libros solo habla del honor y la gloria, pero ¿Qué hay de los soldados que caen a tu lado? ¿Dónde nos enseñan a elegir entre elegir a cual de dos personas rescatar? Porque sabes, lo sabes, cuando regreses el otro ya estará muerto…

El joven la miró con entendimiento, Sigunn llegó aquí en busca de aventuras y solo encontró desolación. La guerra era dura y sangrienta, no había lugar para el honor.

–Estas cosas no las enseñan en los libros Sig, ahora ya lo sabes.

–Sí, ahora lo entiendo, fui una tonta. –respondió con los ojos llorosos, pero se secó antes de que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. –Debería irme, mañana movemos el campamento asgardiano unos kilómetros, y será mucho peso para cargar. Solo vine a despedirme.

–Sé que lo harás bien, todo pronto terminará. –se tomó un tiempo como pensando si debiera continuar hablando pero al fin se decidió. – Cuando volvamos a casa, le pediré tu mano a Lady Laenna. No tendrás que preocuparte por tu herencia, me encargaré de eso.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir me encanta este gesto de nobleza de tu parte, pero sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueño Einarr. No puedo hacerte eso.

El joven pestaño y bajó la mirada con timidez, le dedicó una última sonrisa triste y la besó en la frente. –Hablaremos de eso después, cuídate Sig

–Lo haré. Gracias Einarr, eres un buen amigo –le susurró antes de salir de la carpa.

El joven apagó la vela y se recostó en su catre. La oscuridad lo absorbió todo en un instante. Einarr cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no llorar.


	6. Las riquezas de Vanaheim

Hacía ya 20 días desde su llegada, y Sigunn había sobrevivido lo suficiente para ganarse su propio caballo. Lo malo era, que desde hacía ya dos días el enemigo parecía no querer aparecer, y la espera por la acción se hacía insoportable.

En estas últimas semanas se había dedicado a guiar al más joven de los Odinsons en las vastas tierras de Vanaheim. El joven parecía tener un don innato con la naturaleza, y la facilidad con la que dominaba las mentes de las bestias era... un poco escalofriante. Era sin dudas, un hechicero con mucho potencial. Una lástima que en Asgard no desarrollasen tanto el arte de la magia como en Vanaheim, _que desperdicio_.

Habían estado rastreando portales durante días, éstos siempre aparecían esporádicamente en distintos lugares, pero hoy parecían estar completamente inactivos. _Algo olía definitivamente mal._

Es por ello que cabalgaba ahora junto al Príncipe, tratando de encontrar alguna nueva pista. Sin embargo, la comodidad que había sentido alrededor del joven en estos últimos días, se veía ligeramente interrumpida por el jinete que hoy los acompañaba, sir Fandral.

–No quiero ser irrespetuoso, su majestad, ¿pero adonde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Sigunn eligiendo bien sus palabras, ya que su trabajo ahora era cuidar sus espaldas, y no intervenir.

–Al castillo. –contestó con una sonrisa, como disfrutando la nueva tensión que demostraba 'Röd' en su voz. –Siento un pequeño disturbio en Yggdradil. Eso solo puede significar que están creando un pequeño portal, pero a diferencia de los otros, que se habían creados con elementos mágicos, éste tiene un sello personal.

–¿No deberíamos cuidar las montañas de uru? Al fin de cabo, es por ello que se desató esta guerra. –cuestionó Fandral, aburrido.

Los Gigantes de Fuego habían comenzado a llegar por portales a las montañas de Uru. Estás montañas se crearon por pedazos de un planeta vecino que estalló hace eones, y algunos de sus restos cayeron en Vanaheim. El Uru es uno de los metales más densos del universo, el mismo material que compone el famoso martillo Mjolnir.

Se dice que el martillo fue forjado con el núcleo de una estrella y que pesa alrededor de 300 mil millones de elefantes y eso es lo que hace imposible que sea levantando, excepto por magia, claro. La cual podría explicarse como una nanotecnología tal que analice patrones biológicos y psicológicos, pudiendo así verificar si el que toma el martillo es "merecedor" o no.

Otros conocedores creen que el Uru es formado por Hidrogeno Metálico, un componente que necesita una enorme fuente de energía para ser forjado, y ésta solo estaría disponible en el núcleo de un planeta o estrella. Estiman que el peso de Mjolnir es de solo 20 kilogramos, pero la magia de Odin es la encargada de modificar las propiedades físicas de la gravedad que lo rodean.

Si bien el Uru era un material escaso en el universo, no era difícil de minar si encontrabas una estrella lo suficiente estable.

Loki bufó con escepticismo –¿De verdad crees que es por el Uru?¿Alguno los vio traer herramientas para extraerlo? No lo creo. Ellos buscan algo especial aquí... Solo que aún no sé qué.

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Los gigantes de fuego se caracterizaban por ser una especie caótica, que difícilmente se organizaba para conseguir algo. El único que había logrado unirlos con un propósito fue Surtur, el leyendario gigante, quien ahora yacía cautivo en una de las cavernas más profundas de Muspelheim.

–¿Qué puede poseer Vanaheim, que a Surtur le interese? –continuó el príncipe, mirando esta vez a Röd.

–No lo sé, somos conocidos por nuestros minerales, nuestros campos y mares fértiles. –Sigunn respondió con ansiedad, tratando de seguir la velocidad de los pensamientos del joven. –No hay nada más, excepto...

–Magia –comentó el de cabello negro, como leyendo su mente.

–fárbjóðr… –susurró Sigunn. Ante la latente curiosidad del joven, continuó explicando –Es una poción. Se dice que puede destruir cualquier material, menos el propio cristal que lo contiene.

–¿Crees que sea capaz de romper las cadenas que sujetan a Surtur?

–Es magia muy oscura… Aunque si yo fuera Surtur, creo que me gustaría intentarlo... –Sigunn se debatió un momento pensando si era sabio dar la locación de éstas a los Asgardianos, pero decidió confiar en sus aliados. –Las guardan en las catacumbas que se encuentran bajo el castillo, si piensan usarla, será allí a donde irán.

–Excelente. Fandral, dile a mi padre a donde nos dirigimos y nuestras sospechas. Yo tomaré otra entrada...

X

El castillo de Vanaheim, era conocido por sus altas columnas de mármol, y sus amplios salones de fiesta. Los pasillos del subsuelo, sin embargo, eran todo menos espacioso. A Loki le resultaba molesto ese detalle, sus hombros tenían que ubicarse en una posición casi anormal para poder pasar por los corredizos.

–Quien quiera que sea que esté intentando llegar aquí, espero por su propio bien, que no sea un gigante. –comentó con ironía.

–Pero debemos admitir que nos sería más fácil matarlo. –dijo Röd con una ceja levantada.

–Pero eso no tendría nada de honor –respondió, con el mismo tono divertido.

–Nadie tendría porque saberlo –insistió el joven, fingiendo complicidad.

Loki tuvo que reír ante la idea. Podía imaginarse la cara de su padre retándolo, por efectuar una muerte tan deshonrada. El mero pensamiento le hizo reír con más fuerza. _Espera. ¿Ese sonido fue mi propia risa?_

Su mente se inundó de recuerdos, ambos, buenos y malos. ¿Desde cuando sus risas se habían convertido en nada más que falsedad para contentar a la corte y sus amigos? ¿Cuándo fue el momento preciso en que 'el dios de las Travesuras' se transformó en 'el dios de las Mentiras'?

–Hace mucho tiempo que no reía así... Genuinamente.

–Debe de ser duro estar en sus botas, su alteza, tanta gente acercándosele solo por interés... Ha de ser difícil ser genuino cuando se está rodeado de tantas aves de rapiña.

Por un momento Loki creyó que el muchacho estaba tomándolo por imbécil, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos no vio nada más que melancolía.

–Suenas como si hablases por experiencia –le dijo curioso.

El suspiro de resignación del joven Röd terminó confirmando la veracidad de sus palabras. –Todos hemos lidiado con ese tipo de gente alguna vez en nuestras vidas, su alteza.

–Loki

–¿Mi señor?

–Llámame Loki

La confianza de Loki se caracterizaba por poseer tres distintos grados:

La que se otorgaba a un colega, quien cuida tu espalda en la batalla.

La que se brindaba a un amigo, quien siempre tiene las palabras correctas para darte ánimo.

Y la que se gana un hermano, quien no importa la situación, ni el lugar, ni el momento... Siempre estará allí para ti.

El joven lo ignoraba, pero ese fue el preciso momento en que Röd Zethson ingresó a un nuevo círculo de confianza. _Un amigo_


	7. La Manzana podrida

El hecho de estar parada frente a las puertas que llevaban a las catacumbas, le salvó de la incomodidad de seguir mirando esos cautivantes ojos por más tiempo.

 _Dios, que bien se veía._

Sigunn sonrió y se volteó, mirando hacia las puertas. No estaba segura de poder controlar sus facciones en ese momento. Se consideraba todo menos tímida con los hombres, y en ese preciso instante le invadían unas ganas tremendas de decir algo promiscuo y fuera de lugar. Pero se recordó que hablaba con la realeza, y ella actualmente era oficialmente un hombre. No, no era el momento justo para flirtear.

Inspiró muy lentamente, para luego dejar el aire salir y dirigirse a la cerradura. Ésta tenía la forma de una mano labrada sobre la madera y un hechizo de protección que impedía la entrada.

Un poco de magia Vanir y la puerta cedió al instante.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, pero en cuanto encendieron las antorchas, pudieron deleitar su vista con la inmensidad del lugar. La estructura se asemejaba a los castillos franceses de Midgard, donde centenares de libros enmarcaban las paredes hasta casi tocar el techo. En el centro de la sala se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mesa llena de recipientes, cristales y líquidos burbujeantes.

–Impresionante, ¿pero dónde están las pociones? –Bromeó el príncipe.

–JA JA –fingió un risa con sarcasmo. –Debe haber algún pasadizo secreto en alguna parte... La última vez que estuve aquí solo era una niñ- solo un niño pequeño –se corrigió de inmediato. Evidentemente había bajado la guardia y no podía darse el lujo de cometer ese tipo de errores.

 _¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

–Shhh- la silenció él –alguien viene. –La tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia una de las grandes cortinas que decoraban el lugar, para poder esconderse.

De pronto la puerta por donde habían llegado se abrió con fuerza. Pero no fue un gigante de fuego quien entró al lugar, sino uno de los más respetados diplomáticos de la delegación de Nidavellir, sir Brokk.

Algunas antorchas se apagaron por el viento que causó el portazo, pero volvieron a encenderse al poco tiempo. El enano pareció observarlas, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación. Vestía una enorme capa gris de un tono más oscuro que su despeinado cabello platinado. Su cara era el fiel reflejo del cansancio, sudor caía por su frente y rodeaba sus ojos, los cuales parecían desorbitados. En su regazo traía un enorme saco lleno de hierbas.

–¿Hola? –preguntó a la sala, su eco fue su única respuesta.

Por unos minutos pareció indeciso ante el silencio, pero luego se dirigió hacia una de las paredes que contenía un hermoso mural de flores. Sigunn miraba con atención como las manos del enano buscaban una entrada, presionando los ladrillos hasta que uno hizo un ruido muy particular, y una angosta puerta se abrió. Brokk se perdió en las sombras de la nueva habitación, pero la puerta permaneció abierta.

Loki observaba la escena sin aparentes intenciones de intervenir. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le indicó con el dedo que hiciese silencio, y no se moviese.

–Hay un portal aquí… –susurró. Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en el centro del salón el espacio se dobló, formando un pequeño remolino de energía. Una figura encapuchada salió de en medio. Las vestiduras negras que la cubrían, irradiaban un aire de poder, que lograban en Sigunn que sus instintos más primitivos salieran a luz. Miedo.

Todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron en respuesta. Su cerebro le alertaba a gritos que saliera de allí. Sigunn miró al asgardiano con desesperación, pero él no parecía para nada afectado con la escena.

De pronto sintió los pasos torpes del enano, quien se acercaba ansioso a la figura encapuchada.

–Oh no! Llega demasiado pronto. Aun necesito tiempo para recolectar los ingredientes faltantes. Solo concédame unos cinco días más, y las tendré prontas para cuando regrese.

Sigunn preparó sus oídos para escuchar los sonidos más escalofriantes que podrían salir de una boca humanoide. Si es que era humano. Pero lo que sucedió próximo, la sorprendió.

–El tiempo se acaba Brokk –dijo una voz femenina, encantadoramente dulce. La misteriosa mujer acortó la distancia, y tomó el rostro del pequeño hombre entre sus manos. –Si realmente deseas terminar con esta guerra, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?

Sigunn bajó la vista con asco al ver la lujuria que se reflejaba en los ojos del pequeño hombre.

–Sí. Por supuesto mi lady.


	8. Nuevas amistades

_Bueno, eso fue extraño._

La escena de por si era muy particular, y los seres implicados lo eran aún más. ¿Qué hacia un enano de Nivelldir creando pociones, cuando eran principalmente conocidos por ser herreros y constructores? ¿Quién le dio acceso a la sala? Solo un Vanir podría abrir esas puertas... Un Vanir estaba definitivamente implicado.

Loki, durante toda su larga vida, había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas con voces angelicales, pero solo conocía a una persona en los 9 reinos era capaz de reflejar dulzura con solo abrir su boca y provocar tanta lujuria en un hombre, a la misma vez. Lorelei.

Pero no era el rostro de Lorelei bajo esa capucha, y el arte del ilusionismo no era una de sus habilidades. Amora.

¿Por qué Amora? Nada tenía sentido. Ambas, hermanas Asgardianas, eran dos aprendices de hechiceras con las que había congeniado un buen tiempo. Y con 'congeniado' se refería al estudio de las artes místicas, con interrupciones de sexo casual. Las dos amaban armar problemas, pero ¿interferir en una guerra extranjera? Eso ya estaba fuera de sus límites.

No, no podían ser ninguna de las dos. Además su acento era puramente Vanir. Tenía que ser alguien más, otra pieza estaba en el tablero.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Röd con curiosidad.

–Primero que nada, tenemos que confirmar la poción. ¿Podrías reconocerla? –Röd asintió energético. –Bien. Espérame aquí, me haré invisible.

Las cejas del muchacho se juntaron en señal de confusión. Loki esperó recibir otra lectura del estilo 'ese tipo de magia no tiene nada de honor' que su hermano lo tenía tan acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el joven preguntó con escepticismo: –¿Puedes hacer eso?

La respuesta de Loki fue levantar una ceja y desaparecer frente a sus narices, para luego reaparecer.

Röd pareció recuperarse de su asombro después de unos segundos, pero seguía mirándolo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. –Eso fue impresionante. –susurró con un rostro que solo reflejaba admiración, y no burla.

Loki sintió una pequeña llama de orgullo calentando su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien, que no fuese su madre, le reconocía su habilidad en la magia La invisibilidad era uno de sus más recientes logros en el campo de la magia. Era un poder que exigía mucha concentración.

–No te muevas de aquí. –dijo, su rostro indiferente, nunca traicionando sus verdaderas emociones.

Caminó en silencio hacia la pequeña habitación que se encontraba el enano. Las paredes estaban completamente llenas de frascos de vidrios de distintos tamaños y colores. El pequeño hombre trabajaba sin descanso, un enorme y viejo libro se encontraba abierto sobre la mesa junto a él. Loki se acercó a inspeccionarlo, pero la lengua de la escritura le era desconocida.

Si algo lo caracterizaba era su memoria fotográfica. No existía un rostro que se le pasara por alto, y esta escritura aunque estuviese en un lenguaje que no conocía, no sería la excepción. Estudió la página por unos segundos más y volvió por Röd.

Una vez fuera de alcance de los oídos de Brokk y lejos de la bóveda, con un pequeño giro de su mano hizo aparecer una réplica exacta de la página del enano.

–Es Fárbjóðr, definitivamente planea una fuga a lo grande. –confirmó Röd

–Y lo está produciendo en cantidades preocupantes. Lamento admitirlo, pero desconozco la identidad de la mujer. Por su acento era Vanir, o al menos lo fingía muy bien.

–Nunca me tomé el tiempo para observar la corte del rey Njorn, y no conozco a mucha gente de allí, pero su voz me parece conocida.

–Tendremos que movernos con cuidado entonces. Hay que reportar lo que sabemos cuánto antes al Padre de Todos. –concluyó Loki circunspecto.

X

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Volstagg observaba con preocupación al príncipe heredero.  
Ante la inminente espera de días sin una sola confrontación, el joven parecía explotar de energía acumulada. ¿Y qué mejor forma de gastarla que golpear arboles con su nuevo martillo?

–¿No crees que los Vanirs podrían tomarse mal la "desforestación"? –preguntó al rubio, mientras masticaba una pata de jamón cocido que había rescatado de la tienda de alimentos.

Thor apenas pareció escucharlo, pero se detuvo antes de mandar volar otro indefenso árbol. El sudor le empapaba desde el cuello de su túnica hasta su espalda, pero no parecía faltarle el aliento en ningún momento.

–Solo estoy aburrido. Mi hermano se fue a jugar al explorador con Fandral y mi padre no sale de ese horrible castillo desde que llegó. No entiendo porque no salimos a buscar a esos malditos gigantes de una vez por todas…

–Sería imprudente ir a las montañas a buscarlos. Nos verían venir desde kilómetros, su alteza. –comentó un Vanir que se había acercado a ellos, su mirada parecía juzgar la cantidad de troncos destrozados que yacían a su alrededor.

Tenía el pelo negro y lacio, y parecía llegarle hasta la baja espalda. Su armadura era casi completamente negra, exceptuando sus brazos donde resaltaba una tela violeta aterciopelada. En su pecho lucia el simbólico escudo de Odín con su emblemático casco de cuernos plateados.

–Mi nombre es Hogun "el Severo" y estoy en deuda con usted, su alteza. Hace tres días usted salvó mi vida. Justo cuando un gigante atravesaba mi pecho... usted lo apartó y me ayudó a levantarme. Ahora que me he recuperado, mi código de honor me exige seguirlo hasta que mi deuda sea saldada.

El Rubio príncipe sonrió con calidez ante tal monologo. –No tienes por qué hacerlo. Me alagas, pero no es necesario. No necesito un guardaespaldas…

–Conozco un atajo hacia las montañas de Uru entre los bosques, podría mover unos pocos hombres por allí sin ser vistos. Si su alteza así lo desea… –le interrumpió el Vanir, con agudeza mental.

El joven heredero miró al Volstagg con entusiasmo, quien estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva pata de jamón pero quedó inmóvil, con su boca abierta en el aire. Finalmente guardó la comida en su bolsa y se levantó de malas ganas.

–Buscaré a los demás– respondió a la inquisitiva mirada del príncipe.

X

–¿Cómo que no puede atenderme? ¿Fandral no le avisó que vendría?

–Lo lamento, su alteza. Pero sigue en reunión con el rey Njorn y su corte. –respondió el soldado que custodiaba la sala de conferencias del castillo. –Me temo que no he visto a Sir Fandral en todo el día, mi señor.

Loki dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su designada alcoba, el joven Röd lo seguía de atrás con dificultad, intentando igualar el ritmo de sus largas piernas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el joven pelirrojo pareció indeciso de entrar quedándose junto al marco de la puerta.

–Entra de una vez Röd, y cierra esa maldita puerta. – Le dijo entre dientes mientras se tiraba sobre el primer sofá que encontró.

Una vez más el destino le demostraba que no podía confiar en nadie. Había conocido civilizaciones más arcaicas que tenían mejores estrategas de los que Asgard jamás podría tener.

–El solo hecho de suministrar información en tiempo y forma es importantísimo y podría hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder una guerra, pero no, Fandral tiene otras prioridades. –comentó el príncipe con sarcasmo. –Alguna doncella en apuros seguramente.

Röd pareció relajarse y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. –Asgardianos… ¿Qué se puede esperar de un lobo más que una mordida?

–¿Disculpa?

–Eh… Solo decía que la mayoría de los Asgardianos son guerreros, no pensadores, ni filósofos. –Trató de enmendar el joven, pero fallando miserablemente. –Perdón. No debí hablar de los Æsir de ese modo, no todos son brutos y hambrientos de sangre. Usted por ejemplo…

–Loki

–Sí, perdón, Loki.

El pelinegro rio ante la incomodidad del joven. –¿A sí? ¿Y que tengo yo de diferente, amigo Röd?

–Usted- Tú eres el tipo de hombre que sabe que una pluma tiene más poder que una espada. –Los ojos grises del muchacho eran como ventanas abiertas, que no dejaban duda de su sinceridad. –Llegué a este lugar lleno de euforia con el único fin de pelear en una guerra, y sin embargo, ahora estoy aquí intentando detenerla. Tú has cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, y te lo agradezco.

Durante el corto tiempo que lo conoció, Loki supo que el joven guardaba muchos secretos, y por momentos creyó que su acercamiento no era más que oportunismo. Pero después de todo este tiempo, después de haber peleado interminables batallas donde creía desmayarse del cansancio, sabía que si miraba atrás él siempre estaría allí para cuidar su espalda. Sabía que si necesitaba alguien con quien descargar su mal humor, él siempre estaba allí para escucharlo.

A diferencia de Volstagg y Fandral, que solo lo toleraban porque era el pequeño hermano de Thor, él era su amigo. Ahora, al escuchar sus palabras, lo sabía.

Su corazón no debería sentirse tan tibio, pero por alguna razón lo estaba. Loki se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo, por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se limitó a apoyar su mano en el hombro del joven y regalarle la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en años.


End file.
